


La Aquila

by SiniseSnakeEyes



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe, Extrem AU!, No Animus, You will understand when you read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiniseSnakeEyes/pseuds/SiniseSnakeEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shadow was moving through the dark streets of Firenze on his way to bring new information about their target to the resident Assassino when they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Hurried footsteps where coming towards their position as if chasing someone and so the shadow climbed the walls of the building they were standing next to, to have a better view of the source of the noise.</p><p>The eyes of the shadow wandered over the empty streets until they looked onto the source and an eyebrow of the shadow rose higher at the sight:</p><p>A young boy – maybe eight years old – was running away from city guards and suddenly climbed the walls of one house when having broken the eye contact of the guards. Despite being so small the boy was fast in climbing the wall and the shadow watched amazed as the young boy jumped from the roof of the house he had climbed onto to the house the shadow was on, seemingly with no effort!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Extreme AU! No modern times, which means no Animus! BUT there will be Desmond (in fact he will be the protagonist) and it takes place in Italy during Ezio’s lifetime. So read and let yourself surprised and maybe leave a comment/review to tell me what you think. :D  
> I won't continue it if no one is interested! Just to warn you. (Even one person would be enough for me to try to continue it)

A shadow was moving through the dark streets of Firenze on his way to bring new information about their target to the resident Assassino when they suddenly stopped dead in their tracks. Hurried footsteps where coming towards their position as if chasing someone and so the shadow climbed the walls of the building they were standing next to, to have a better view of the source of the noise.

The eyes of the shadow wandered over the empty streets until they looked onto the source and an eyebrow of the shadow rose higher at the sight:

A young boy – maybe eight years old – was running away from city guards and suddenly climbed the walls of one house when having broken the eye contact of the guards. Despite being so small the boy was fast in climbing the wall and the shadow watched amazed as the young boy jumped from the roof of the house he had climbed onto to the house the shadow was on, seemingly with no effort!

Meanwhile the city guards were looking dumbly around for their target, totally forgetting the possibility that the boy could have climbed upwards – honestly, if the shadow hadn’t seen it with their own eyes then maybe they would have dismissed it also as a possibility. But they hadn’t and now the boy who had been catching his breath (how long had the guards been chasing the boy?) realized the shadow’s presence and drew a knife. The shadow didn’t know if they should be impressed or laughing at the sight of the small boy holding a knife, ready to attack at the right moment. So instead the shadow just their hands to signal that they weren’t a threat and the boy slowly lowered the knife but still eyed the shadowy figure suspiciously.

“Well, I am impressed _ragazzo_. I’ve never seen someone your age delude the guards with such ease. What is your name?”

The boy didn’t reply at first and preferred to study the shadowed figure: from the voice it was clear that it was a man, he wore a dark brown cloak, a hood obscured the man’s face and a short look through his second vision showed him a brilliant blue that took the boys breath away.

Meanwhile the hooded man too took his time to take in the details of the boy’s feature: he had dark hair and brownish-golden eyes. Suddenly the boy’s eyes seemed to glow golden and the boy staggered a bit, losing his balance and the man reacted quickly, catching the boy before he could make contact with the roof.

The man could make out a quiet, disbelieving “How?!” and then the boy shoved himself away and had a frightened look on his face as he stared at the hooded man. “How? How can you be blue?” The boy screamed and the man repeated puzzled “Blue?”

“Hey! What are you doing up here? Get down where you belong or I will shot you down!” An archer bellowed since he had heard a scream and had spotted the two figures on the roof.

The hooded man cursed under his breath “ _Cazzo_!” grabbed the boy and ran over the rooftops, away from the archer.

When they were far enough and not being followed, the man sat the boy down who had been eerily quiet during the whole run.

“…Desmond. My name is Desmond.”

The sudden declaration took the man by surprise but brought a small smile to his face. “Hello Desmond. My name is Gilberto. It is nice to meet you.”

“You too…”

Gilberto stood up from his crouched position and held out his hand towards Desmond. “Do you want to come with me Desmond? I could train you and you would become the best thief in the whole of Italia!”

The offer surprised Desmond but he quickly recovered and took Gilberto’s hand.

They climbed down and Gilberto resumed his walk to his original destination – now with Desmond at his side, not letting go of his hand.

 

Gilberto and Desmond had reached their destination: a secret passage to the Palazzo Auditore. Gilberto opened it and surveyed the area before stepping through leading Desmond into a study where someone else already seemed to be waiting for them – or more precisely for Gilberto.

A man in his mid-thirties/late-forties welcomed them: “La Volpe, welcome! You are late my friend, did something happen on your way here and who is your little companion?”

“La Volpe?” Desmond asked Gilberto who smiled at the boy. “My name for the streets. Every good thief should have a name that doesn’t reveal his real one.” “Will I get one too?”

“If you earn it, then yes.” Gilberto or La Volpe – turned to the person he came to see. “Now to your questions Giovanni: no, nothing happened except that I meet this interesting boy and his name is Desmond.”

Giovanni crouched down to Desmond’s height and smiled at the boy who eyed him suspiciously before activating his second sight and relaxed at the blue light the man emitted.

“Hello Desmond. My name is Giovanni Auditore da Firenze. You have an interesting gift there, Desmond.“

Puzzled Desmond cocked his head to the side like a bird. “You know it?”

Giovanni nodded “Yes. Your eyes are special, not everyone can do what you can do Desmond.“ Ruffling the boys hair Giovanni stood up and came back to the original matter. “Do you have the information, Volpe?”

“Si. Your target hides in the Santa Maria Novella District, in the Basilica di San Lorenzo to be exact. He will leave at dawn, which will be the perfect time for you to strike.”

“Thank you La Volpe. I will be on my way then, what about you? Will you return to Roma?”

“I think we will. I want to train Desmond myself and I prefer to do that in my own city but we will come to visit as often as our order will allow us to.”

“My friend you know that you can visit us even without an assignment and maybe Desmond could play with my sons Federico and Ezio.”

“Maybe we will come back to that offer Giovanni. Come Desmond, we have a long way ahead of us.”

Desmond nodded and took La Volpe’s offered hand, together they left the Assassino behind to his preparations and began their way to the only city La Volpe could truly call home, especially now that he had someone to care for…


	2. Roma

The sun was just going up when they finally reached Roma after days of travelling and the sight stole Desmond’s breath. “It’s beautiful!”

“Yes it is… Now come, I will show you the city.”

They climbed up a high building – or La Volpe climbed piggybacking Desmond – and the fox pointed out several important places to his young charge.

Desmond absorbed everything La Volpe told him with rapid interest, not afraid to ask questions when he didn't understand something and showing such enthusiasm that the fox couldn't help but smile.

When La Volpe had told him the most important things there were to know about his city right now they admired the view for a few minutes in silence until Desmond disrupted. "You know what Gil?"

"What Desmond?"

"I... I really love high places. They are where I always felt most at home but..."

"But... what?"

"I think... You could become home too Gil." Desmond hid his face into La Volpe's

Back but he could still make out the muffled words and the concerned frown that had wormed its way on his face was replaced by a genuine smile. He gently took Desmond from his back and carefully balanced him on his hips and got Des to look at his face. "I would be honoured to become your home Desmond and do you want to learn how to fly, even if only for a short moment?"

The smile he got in return was answer enough and La Volpe explained him that it was crucial that he wouldn't let go of La Volpe no matter what and that he wouldn't squirm. Desmond promised and La Volpe explained to him what they were going to do: a Leap of Faith.

La Volpe secured Desmond in front of him with a rope - just in case - took a step back, ran towards the edge of the roof and jumped. An eagle cried and they soared through the air. True to his promise and to the great surprise of La Volpe, Desmond didn't let go or squirm; instead he just let out a brilliant laugh as the wind ruffled through his short hair.

They landed perfectly in a cart filled with rose petals and other flowers. La Volpe cut the rope that bond Desmond and him together and immediately hugged by said child.

"Thank you! That-that was... I can't describe! Thanks!"

La Volpe just patted Desmond's hair in answer while checking with his eyes if the child hadn't been hurt by their little stunt.

 

After leaving the cart of roses behind them they walked on the roofs (much better to get from A to B than to walk through the streets, as long as the archers didn't see them) and just like on their way to Roma Desmond surprised La Volpe with his seemingly endless energy to walk and run even though this time it was on roofs instead of simple streets. From time to time Desmond would ask questions, which La Volpe would answer and after some time they reached the thieves guild building of Roma.

"Welcome to the thieves headquarters in Roma, Desmond. Here I will personally train you to make the best thief - and if you want to – one of the best Assassino out of you and when I should be occupied with other matters one of the older thieves will teach you in my stead, capito?"

Desmond nodded eagerly. "Si, I want to learn everything you will teach me."

"Okay, then let's introduce you to everyone and then I will show you where you will sleep."

 

The other thieves were slightly surprised at their leader bringing a child with him from what they had known as a routine information gathering for the Assassino but welcomed Desmond warmly when they realised that the boy was no fool and had somehow wormed his way into their leader's heart already.

They all treated him like a little brother and when they weren’t out working or resting in the headquarters, they would either play or train with him.

As years went by Desmond slowly became a full-fledged thief as well as an Assassin in training. He loved it to explore Roma from the roofs of the buildings and more than one of his friends had describe the sight of him jumping from building to building like seeing a bird fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that some things might confuse you since the facts aren't always accurate but please bear with me! It is an AU after all!


End file.
